Rise of the Frozen Brave Tangled Dragons
by Sea's child
Summary: After Pitch was defeated, Jack keeps having recurring dreams of the day he died. He meets Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup. Together they make the Big Four, but what happens when they discover the real reason why Pitch broke into Tooth's Palace, and many other secrets that the Nightmare King has? Is he really dead?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_Jack, I'm scared!" The five year old brunette girl said. She looked down at the ice she was standing on. Cracks formed around her._

"_You're going to be all right," her eighteen year old brother replied reassuringly._

"_No, I'm not!" She exclaimed._

"_Would I trick you?" Jack asked in a joking manner to get her mind off the ice._

"_Yes! You always play tricks."_

"_Well, not this time."_

_The girl looked at him skeptically. _

"_Do you want to play a game? We're going to play hopscotch; like we do everyday," Jack said. He raised one barefoot off the ice. "It's as easy as one," he hopped forward. "Two. Whoa!" He exclaimed as he nearly fell. He grinned as he heard his sister giggle."Three!" He picked up his shepherd's staff. "Now you try."_

_His sister gulped. She took a step forward._

_Jack began to count. As soon as he reached three, he used his staff and pulled his sister to where he had been. He slid. The siblings had traded spots._

_They started to laugh. Neither one of them realized the position that they were in now. _

_He took a step forward. The ice broke and he fell through it. The last thing that he could remember was his little sister screaming his name._

Jack Frost woke up. He gasped for breath. He began to look around in the room that he was in. He was in one of the rooms in North's workshop. He exhaled and started to relax. He had had that same dream for two weeks now. It was how he had died and had become the winter spirit that he was today. He closed his eyes. It felt nice to have his memories back of his life before. He just wished that he would quit having the same reoccurring dream. He took the covers off of him and walked down the hall. He was going to have to have a talk to the Sandman about these dreams.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Pitch Black ran. He looked behind him. He gulped. His fearlings were getting closer to him. He ran faster. He had to lose them. He had to get _there_. He needed to gain control. He needed to feel the fear of a person. He continued to run. He knew where he needed to go.

Jack Frost flew inside of North's workshop. He smiled as he looked around. It was hard to believe that it had been a few weeks since the incident with Pitch. He was so happy. He finally had believer and good friends! He was no longer alone. He could not imagine a life any better! He paused in his flight. He looked at the giant world globe. Lights were glowing all over it. Each of these lights represented a believer. As a guardian, he was to help protect them. The thought made him grin wider. He now had a purpose in life.

The white haired young man turned to leave. He paused when he heard a familiar laugh. He turned around. His blue eyes widened. Black sand was covering the globe. "NORTH!" He yelled.

A large man ran into the room. He had a long beard. This man was Santa Clause or as his friends called him, North. His blue eyes scanned the area. He watched the black sand surround the globe. He pulled out his sword and ran toward the sand.

Jack shot snow out of his long staff toward the sand.

As soon as the ice touched it, the sand disappeared but the laughter of Pitch could still be heard throughout the North Pole.

The two white haired men looked at each other. That was easy. In fact, that was way too easy.

North walked away. It was time to summon all the guardians again. "Phil," he said to one of his yetis, "get ready. We are about to have more company.

She backed up as far as she could in the cage. She gulped when she saw Pitch. "Stay away from me!" She whispered.

Pitch let out a laugh. He ignored the girl's pleads and went closer to her. He could feel the girl's fear. She had so much of it. He was so glad that he had taken her years ago. He touched her forehead.

Tears filled her eyes. She let out a scream.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The Northern Lights shone through the night sky. Colors of purple, blue, green, red, and yellow lit up the sky with great beauty. Anyone who saw these lights thought that they were the most beautiful things in the world.

However, to the Guardians these lights were a warning. Danger was coming or it had arrived. Three figures made it toward the North Pole as quickly as they could. These figures were known as the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy to the children of the world, but among each other they were known as Bunnymund, Sandy, and Toothainia. They reached the Pole within a few minutes of each other.

"Ah, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth! Long time no see, yes?" North or Santa as he was known to the children greeted in his thick Russian accent.

Bunnymund stood up straighter as the large man approached him. "What's the problem, mate?" He asked. His Australian voice was filled with concern.

North was about to answer but he never had the chance to because of Tooth. "JACK!" She exclaimed excitedly. The large green fairy flew to the white haired young man and started to examine his teeth. "Oh, they are still as white as snow, and you have been flossing too!"

"Ggggs..hlp mu," Jack said though his words sounded like gibberish.

Sandy shook his head at the sight. Tooth would never get over her obsession about Jack's teeth.

"Tooth, hands out of mouth," North told her in a reprimanding tone.

Immediately the fairy took her hands out the winter spirit's mouth. "Sorry," she said. A blush came across her face. She couldn't help that she was in love with teeth and Jack's teeth was perfect. He did not have a single cavity or any plaque buildup!

Jack sent the fairy a glare them smiled. It was good to have a friend who cared about him and his dental health.

North cleared his throat. "The Boogie Man was here."

All the Guardians, except for Jack, looked at North shock and disbelief was on their faces. They had just defeated his not too long ago.

"Again mate?" Bunny asked with a groan.

"I fear so," The white bearded man replied.

"Yeah. I saw him too," Jack put in.

Sandy pointed to the moon. The guardians noticed and turned. They each looked up at the sky.

"Manny, what must we do now?" North asked.

A gentle blue light appeared around the workshop. Blue crystals appeared out of the ground.

"What's going on?" Questioned Jack.

"He is choosing new guardians! " Tooth exclaimed excitedly.

Several figures appeared in the crystal.

Jack's blue eyes widened. A large grin crept upon his face. "Yes!" He shouted excitedly when he saw who the newest guardians were going to be.

Bunnymund let out a groan. Manny had to choose them. He liked them all except one and that was because she scared him.

**I apologize that it took so long for me to update. My college blocked this website. I hope you all enjoy the story and if you have ideas let me know. I might incorporate them. Oh, I have a question. If Eugene or Flynn had a power what would it be?**


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Merida picked up her bow and walked toward her home as she put up her horse Angus. She ran her left hand through her red hair. She smiled as her home came into view. It was a small house made of stones and a roof of wood. It was circular in shape with a nice, strong oak door.

The Scottish princess let out a gasp when she felt hands touch her sides from behind. She turned. Her blue eyes flashed. "Hiccup," she said angrily.

The brown haired man laughed at her reaction. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips

The red haired girl grinned when the kiss ended. "I missed ye," she told him.

"I missed you do. I have to admit being separated for three months is no-"

A bright blue light appeared near the two of them, interrupting his sentence.

Merida grabbed her bow and aimed it. She was ready to shoot.

Hiccup whistled. His dragon, a Night Fury, flew to his side. The dragon was black and had green cat-like eyes. Hiccup hopped on him. The dragon crouched low. He was ready to attack if the need came.

Jack Frost shook his head as he stepped out of the portal. He laughed as he the fighting stance that Merida and Hiccup had gone too. "You guys consider me a threat? I am flattered."

The autumn spirits grinned when they saw their friend. Merida gave him a quick hug. Hiccup got off of Toothless and shook Jack's hand. "It's been a while since we last saw you."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, the two of you are needed at the North Pole."

Merida and Hiccup gave him a confused look, but did not question him. He was their friend and if he said they were needed then they were.

Jack smiled as he watched them go through the portal he had thrown. He would have entered with them but he had two more spirits he needed to get.

Rapunzel ran across the flowery meadow barefoot. Her breath was shallow. She glanced behind for a split second and ran faster.

"I got you!" he yelled as he tackled her to the ground.

The guardian of spring laughed. "Eugene, stop it!" She said in between giggles.

"That's not happening, Blondie," her husband replied. He tickled her. He stopped when his wife kissed him.

"I hate to interrupt," a voice said not far away from them. "but I need your help."

The married couple stopped what they were doing.

Eugene got off of Rapunzel and helped her up. The married couple blushed.

"Hey, Jack," Rapunzel said.

The winter spirit smiled. "Hi. The two of you are needed at the North Pole. Something is wrong."

The blonde haired girl and brown haired man looked at each other. The North Pole? They had never been there, but whatever the reason they had to go it had to be important.

Jack threw a snow globe on the ground. He smiled as he watched them go in. He followed after them. It was time.

Bunnymund peaked behind the corner that he was hiding from. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe. No one was around. He stepped around the corner. That proved to be a big mistake.

His eyes widened with fright. He took a step back and started to run. He did not get far.

"YE!" She screamed angrily. The red haired girl jumped on the giant rabbit. Her blue eyes flashed with anger. She punched him in the nose.

Bunnymund closed his eyes and winched. Merida was still mad at him.

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been having health issues with my liver.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"Ye stupid, kangaroo! Did ye think I would let you get away with what ye did?!" Merida yelled as she continued to punch Bunnymund. The giant pooka tried to move but found that he was unable to do so because of the strength of the Scottish woman.

"Merida!" Hiccup yelled. He grabbed his wife and pulled her off. "Calm down. It was an accident. Take a deep breath."

The red haired young woman sighed aggravated but did as he requested. She sent a glare to Bunnymund. She would have talked the rabbit if it weren't for Hiccup's strong grip on her.

Jack Frost smiled as he went inside the North Pole. He was so happy that his were now Guardians like he was! They were going to have so much fun together! He smiled as he began to create a snowball. He grinned at Rapunzel and threw it at here.

The blonde haired woman turned around. She glared at the winter spirit and smirked. She lifted her hands over her head. Plants tied Jack's hand together.

"HEY! That's cheating!" The white haired boy yelled.

"No, it isn't." She said. "I don't have winter powers. I have to work with what I got." She walked away.

Jack sighed. He looked down at his hands. He could feel something touching them but there was nothing there. The plant completely came off of his wrist. Eugene appeared in front of him. "Was that you?" Jack whispered.

Eugene nodded. "I can turned invisible and control wind. I am also extremely light on my feet. People typically do not hear me."

"That's pretty cool."

"I know. What do you say we get back at my wife?"

The winter spirit grinned. He liked the sound of that. He was about to respond when suddenly a sharp shooting pain filled his head. He grabbed his head and let out a yell. He then fainted.

"_Jack, come on! Let's go ice skate!" His little sister yelled._

"_I'm coming, Emma," He replied as he put his boots on. He ran his right hand through his brown hair. He smiled. He loved his little sister. She was so sweet and full of life. She was a joy to be around. _

_His little sister let out a sigh of impatience. "HURRY!" She pleaded._

_Jack sighed and walked out of his bedroom. He was going to have a fun day today._

Jack's eyes flew opened. He looked around the room at the concerned faces of his friends. "I'm fine," He told them. "Are we ready to defeat Pitch again?"

North shook his head. "Before we do that, the Man in Moon has asked that you all," he said as he gestured to the season guardians. "Go to Norway. There is a city name Arendelle that holds answers."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"What is it that we are supposed to find here?" Merida asked the group once they had all walked through the portal that had taken them all to Arendelle.

The group shrugged. None of them knew what the moon was up to. They just knew they were supposed to do what the moon wanted. Everything else always fell into place.

Jack rubbed the temples on his forehead. He could feel the pain coming back into it. He blinked. He did not want to faint; not on this mission at least.

Rapunzel noticed the wincing and asked if he was all right.

He was about to answer when he heard someone call his name. The voice sounded so familiar to him.

"_Jack! Jack! JACK!" _The female voice yelled.

"Hey, Frosty, are you all right?" Eugene asked.

The white haired young man motioned for him to be quiet. He took a deep breath as he listened to the voice. "Come on! We got to follow the voice!"

"What voice? JACK!" Hiccup yelled in frustration as he watched Jack fly off.

The voice was getting louder. It sounded so lonely and fearful. But where was it coming from? Jack wandered. He flew faster. He had to find the voice. He had to find a way to help.

A small blue light distracted him from flying. He stopped what he was doing and flew down toward the ground. The voice that was in his head was now gone. He touched the blue light. It disappeared. More lights appeared. "Wisps," he murmured.

Merida had told him of these things once. She said that they were creatures that were known for either leading a person to his fate or to his doom. He hesitated about whether or not to follow them. The choice was up to him, however; Merida said it was typically wise to follow them because they were known for giving amazing adventures.

His mind made up, he walked toward them and started to run. They were fast. He continued to run faster. He had to keep up with them.

WHAM! Jack fell on the ground. He had ran into something.

"Ouch!" A female voice said.

Jack immediately got up. He was on top of a woman- a beautiful woman. "Sorry," he said.

"It's ok. Please just watch where you are going next time," she replied.

Jack's blue eyes widened. "You can see me?" He asked.

Pitch walked closer to the cage that the girl was in. He smiled as he noticed her trying to get as far away from him as she possibly could. "Give me what I want," he told her in a commanding tone.

The girl shook her head. "Stay away from me. Please just stay away," she whispered.

"That's not going to happen," he replied. He touched her head. A grin crept on his face as he heard her scream.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"Get off of my sister!" A female voice yelled.

Jack stood up immediately at the sound of the angry voice. As he stood, he became more aware of his surroundings. He extended his hand to the woman that he had knocked on the ground and helped her up. "Are you all right?" He questioned.

The woman nodded. "I am fine. I am Elsa. The woman over there," she said as she pointed to her left, "is my sister Anna."

The white haired man nodded at the two ladies. "My name is Jack. Jack Frost."

Elsa's eyes widened. She took a deep breath and composed herself. "Jack Frost? As in the spirit of winter?"

"Yep," he replied as he ran his hand through in white hair.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other then back at him. Could it really be _him_? They thought.

"Jack! Jack! JACK!" The winter spirit closed his blue eyes as he heard the voice. It sounded more desperate now.

"Anna, get Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. I can hear her," Elsa said.

The strawberry blonde haired girl nodded. She took off into the woods.

Elsa grabbed Jack's hand. "Come on, let's bring her home."

A confused look came over Jack's face. "You can hear the voice too?"

"Yes. Now come on. We have to rescue her. You have no idea what she is capable of."

The winter spirit was still confused but he didn't put too much thought into it. This woman could hear the voice. There was something about this woman that seemed strangely familiar to him.

Anna ran. She had to get Kristoff. He could help her and Elsa. She would know where to go because she could also hear the voice as well. She had to be quick. She just hoped she could find Kristoff in time.

"I cannot believe he left us," Hiccup told the group as he kicked the ground.

"We will find him. Don't worry," Rapunzel said comfortingly.

Hiccup smiled. Rapunzel was a good friend.

"Do you think we co-" Eugene started to say.

"Wisps! Come on, guys," Merida said as she started to follow the blue lights that were on the ground.

"Merida!" Hiccup yelled as he ran after his wife. "Come on, bud!" He told Toothless.

The dragon and Autumn Spirit took off after the red head.

"Come on, blondie. We don't want to lose everybody on this trip," Eugene said as he grabbed Rapunzel hands and chased after their friends.

"How long must we discuss this?! Do it!" Pitch yelled.

"I-I- I can't. I don't know how to fully control it yet," the girl said fearfully.

"Once you do it, Dawn. I will let you go," he whispered in her ear.

The girl ran her hands through her blonde hair. "Don't you see, Pitch? I can't! You have to let me go for your safety and for the safety of others."

Pitch glared. "You are being so stubborn. If you aren't going to do it, I will force you." He told her. He touched her forehead.

Dawn let out a scream as her worse fears began to cloud her vision once more.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

"So Dawn is related to you and your sister Anna?" Jack asked as he and Elsa walked on the lake. The two winter beings to freeze the water with their feet a little bit at a time with each step they took.

Elsa nodded. "She is one of our descendants. She is a really sweet girl. She is different though."

Jack gave her a questioning look.

"It is not my place to tell you," she told him.

"Okay," he replied.

Merida ran after the wisps. Her red curly hair flew behind her as she continued to run in the woods. She could hear Hiccup and her friends behind her, but she did not slow her pace.

The wisps were going to help them. At least, she hoped they would. Whatever they were there for, Merida knew it would be best to follow them. Bad things were known to happen to those who did not.

Eugene huffed as he ran behind Rapunzel. The Scottish woman was fast. He paused as he noticed a shadow over his wife's head. His eyes widened. "RAPUNZEL!" He yelled. He leapt and pushed her away from the shadow. He let out a scream when the shadow lifted him up in the air and flew off.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel hollered. She started to run after the shadow, but it was too far and too fast. She blinked back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.

"Punzie," Merida said, "I found what the wisp lead me too."

The blonde haired girl turned.

Seeing her face, the red head immediately questioned what was wrong. She felt guilty as soon as she heard what happened. If she had not run off, perhaps Eugene would not have been taken. She shook her head and grabbed her friend's hand. "Come on, I know someone who can help. The wisps lead me to them."

"Them?" Rapunzel asked as Merida lead her further in woods. She pointed.

"Anna, Kristoff!" The green eyed girl yelled. She ran to the strawberry blonde girl and gave her a hug.

Anna laughed and smiled. "Cousin, what are you doing here?"

"North sent us."

"Guardian business, huh?"

Rapunzel nodded. "Eugene got taken by a black shadow."

Kristoff looked at her curiously. "Dawn was taken by a shadow too."

"Well, what are we standing here for? Let's get them back!" Merida told them.

Everyone nodded and followed Anna. The blue eyed girl smiled and started to walk. She was the one who would have to lead. She was the only one who could hear Dawn.

"Ouch," Eugene said. He winced. The shadow had dropped him in a cage that had been open at the top. It closed as soon as he landed. He rubbed his butt. Landing on that was not a pleasant feeling at all.

"W-w-who's there?" A female voice asked.

The brown haired man rose from his spot in the cage. He grimaced at the movement and stepped closer to the bars. "Hello?" he called out in a questioning voice. He squinted in the darkness. It was very hard to see.

"P-P-P-Pitch, is that you?"

"No, my name is Eugene. I'm a guardian."

"A guardian?" The voice came out in a whisper. "You have to get out of here. NOW!"

"I would love too, bu-"

"Now, Dawn, are you really going to tell my plan to some stranger?" A voice said. Eugene could only assume that it was Pitch.

The brown haired man took a deep breath. He had a bad feeling about this. He had heard stories of the fear that Pitch Black could cause. Eugene would never admit, but he had a lot of fears. He did not want the man to figure out what they were.

He gulped when he saw the black figure. Eugene clinched his jaw. Determination went through him. He would not give into fear. He would be brave for Rapunzel and the girl that was here.

Even though he tried not to, he let out a scream. Memories that he had tried to suppress for years went through his mind. His worse memories and his greatest fears.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Darkness. That was the only thing that Eugene knew when he opened his eyes. It surrounded him like a giant blanket that was smothering him. He felt his way through the dark and coughed. He had to get out of this place. It was too dark and musty.

A familiar voice called his name. He paused in his movement. The voice! He knew this voice! He turned to his right and started to head in the direction of his name being called.

A small light began to come forth from the darkness. He walked toward it. The light brightened so much that he had to cover his eyes. However, as fast as the light had enhanced it dimmed.

The dimness stopped and revealed a door. Eugene looked around confused for a moment. The darkness began to come closer to him. Fear crept through his body. He grabbed the handle, turned it, and opened the door. He stepped through it and closed it. He let out a deep breath. He was safe here.

He began to look around. This place was very familiar to him. He sat down on the wooden chair and closed his eyes. He missed this place.

"Eugene," a gentle, soothing female voice called.

The dark haired man turned to the sound. His eyes became as big as saucers. "Mom?"

A fire broke came out of nowhere and burned her.

Eugene's eyes flew opened. He took in several deep breaths. Tears started to come down his face. His mom had died in a fire when he was little. His body shook. He wanted to go home.

Rapunzel let out a frustrated scream as she was grabbed by the nightmares that Pitch had sent. She, Hiccup, Merida, Anna, and Kristoff had just found his lair and were greeted in a not-so-friendly way. The nightmares had grabbed them before they had had a chance to move.

Pitch Black let out a laugh as he noticed them struggling, he always felt a rush of joy at the sight of people being scared. He turned slightly to Dawn. "Now will you please do what I had asked you to do?"

Dawn let out a deep breath. She had not even realized she had been holding her breath. She looked at the horrified expressions on the faces of the people who had come. She nodded.

Pitch let out a grin. _Finally!_ He thought to himself. "What will you need?"

"Just her. But you have to let us all go when I am done."

The Guardian of Fear nodded. He gently grabbed the woman and placed her on the ground before the blonde.

Dawn closed her eyes. A soft circle of ice came out of her hands. She took in several deeps breaths to concentrate on her work.

"STOP!" Elsa yelled at her. She and Jack had just arrived a few moments ago.

Her descendant ignored her. There was no need for her to obey her. She had to do this.

Jack held onto his staff and shot ice at Pitch. The nightmare spirit disappeared and reappeared behind him. He grabbed Jack and put him in a headlock.

A smile crept on Pitch's face. This was going to be fun.

**I apologize for the short chapter but I have been super busy with college and suffered from a major writer's block. My best friend, her husband, and baby are about to be homeless too. I hate to ask this, but they do need help. IF you were to donate to this website it would help them out greatly….**

** i2scrg**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Eugene's brown eyes flew opened. He took in several deep breaths and started to sit up. A pair of gentle, familiar hands sat him back down. He let out a slight cough, blinked his eyes, and took in his surroundings.

"Stay down, Eugene, you need to rest," Rapunzel said.

"What happened? How d- di- did we escape Pitch?" He question.

"Hey, you're up!" Anna exclaimed loudly. She screamed for the rest of the Guardians and friends to get into the room.

"Don't freak out," his wife told.

The room was instantly crowded with Bunnymund, North, Tooth, and the Sandman. Jack Frost and the others joined the room as well. Two other figures came in behind them and they made Eugene's skin crawl. They were obviously male and female. The male had a skeleton head with a black suit on. The woman had red hair and blue skin. She wore a dress with many patterns and colors of yellow, pink, and blue.

"Eugene, this is Jack and Sally Skellington." Hiccup told him.

"Jack was Pitch Black. Don't freak out. He is not going to scare you or do that thing he did to you," Rapunzel reassured him. Her husband let out a deep breath but still looked nervous.

The skeleton walked to him and apologized to Eugene for making him live some of his worse fears. He explained that the reason he kept collecting fears was to help his wife. She was deathly ill and he knew if he got enough fears he would be able to save her. Dawne had helped as well for she had healing and snow magic.

Once he was done speaking, he prepared to leave. North grabbed his arm. "No ruining Christmas this year, eh?"

Jack laughed and smiled. "I learned my lesson."

North threw a snow globe and it showed the home of the Halloween-like people. The skeleton man and his bride walked through it and went home.

Eugene blinked. "I don't know what to think about it," he told them.

Rapunzel smiled. "We didn't either but North says they are good people.

"Hey, North, what did you mean when you told him 'not to ruin Christmas this time'?" Jack Frost asked.

"It is long story. It started when…" And so Santa told the story of Jack Skellington. Everyone listen spellbound to the story.

"I think I am going to get his help to help me ruin Easter again," the winter spirit declared.

Bunny hit him in the head with his boomerang.

And so our story ends as all stories should with laughter, fun, and friendship.


End file.
